1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to refrigeration systems, and more particularly to aircraft galley refrigeration systems.
2. Related Art
Aircraft, especially commercial aircraft, typically include galleys equipped with galley refrigeration systems including storage cabinets for items requiring refrigeration, such as food and beverages. The galley refrigeration systems typically include galley refrigeration units, which may also be referred to as storage compartment cooling apparatuses (SCCA's). The SCCA's are typically used in galley or kitchen areas onboard an aircraft to keep items (e.g., food and beverages) cold. A typical SCCA includes a self-contained vapor cycle system configured to provide the cooling functionality of the SCCA. The vapor cycle system typically includes a compressor, condenser, and heat exchanger. Such refrigeration units may be fixed in place in the galley and integrated with the storage compartment, or may be fixed in place in the galley with ducts that removably couple with a galley cart or trolley that holds the storage compartment to be cooled.
The SCCA's are typically configured as line replaceable units (LRU's). In aircraft systems, LRU's are self-contained units (e.g., “black boxes”) which may be quickly removed and replaced as a complete unit. By configuring the SCCA's as LRU's, the SCCA's may be easily replaced without extended removal of the aircraft from service or delays of scheduled flights. To facilitate quick and easy removal and replacement, the LRU's typically have a simple interface to other systems onboard the aircraft. For example, a typical SCCA's interface to other systems onboard the aircraft may simply be a connector to the power bus onboard the aircraft.
By being configured as an LRU, each SCCA is a self-contained unit and may operate independently, whether only one SCCA is installed or whether many SCCA's are installed onboard the aircraft. Therefore, components of the SCCA's which may, in principle, be shared, are instead duplicated. This duplication leads to additional weight and space utilization compared to having a single integrated SCCA providing the same functionality but without being configured as a collection of LRU's. Because multiple SCCA's are typically installed in each galley of an aircraft, many duplicate vapor cycle system components are installed as well. This duplication leads to increased weight and space utilization by the collection of installed SCCA's. Due to the relationships between fuel consumption, aircraft weight, maximum payload (e.g., passengers and luggage), and maximum travel distance, it is generally desirable to reduce the weight of components onboard the aircraft. Furthermore, due to the relationship between maximum passenger capacity and revenue generated per flight of the aircraft, it is generally desirable to maximize the space available for revenue generating passenger seats on commercial aircraft, for example by reducing the size (e.g., depth) of components onboard the aircraft.